


Я устал бороться, спаси меня

by MadridChemist00



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25166794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadridChemist00/pseuds/MadridChemist00
Summary: Марко переживает не самый лучший период в жизни, он пытается выбраться самостоятельно, но у него не получается.
Relationships: Robert Lewandowski/Marco Reus
Kudos: 5





	Я устал бороться, спаси меня

**Author's Note:**

> Я ем разбитое стекло, а ты боишься крови

Марко Ройс устал. Он потерял интерес к учёбе, которая изначально приносила ему удовольствие. Он был рад, что поступил на эту специальность, но сейчас его тошнило от того, чем он занимается. Его старания не давали результатов, отчего у Ройса опускались руки. Марко все чаще стал задумываться о том, что он хочет бросить университет.

Прозвенел будильник. У Марко была бессонница, поэтому проснуться к первой паре было для него тяжелым испытанием. За окном погода тоже не давала особого желания куда-либо идти. В Дортмунде шел дождь уже пятый день, город словно чувствовал настроение Ройса.

— Марко, привет, как твое настроение? — протараторил Марио, встретив друга около аудитории. Гетце как всегда излучал позитивную энергию.

— Могло быть и лучше.

— С таким настроем ты далеко не уедешь. Говорят, что вывесили баллы за тест. Сходим после лекции?

— Да, конечно.

Ройс был уверен, что в этот раз он написал тест отлично, так как он потратил немало времени на подготовку. Но его мир рухнул, когда он увидел свой результат.

— Да, пошло оно все, — ударил Марко по стенду. — Нахуя я вообще стараюсь?

Ройс в плане учебы был жутким перфекционистом, но ему никогда, кроме школьного времени, не удавалось достичь идеальных результатов.

— Марко, ты чего, — начал успокаивать его Марио. — Тридцать из сорока не такой уж и плохой результат.

— Ты не понимаешь, я угробил на это два дня своих выходных! Я все свое время посвящаю этой ебаной учебе. Спрашивается, для чего?

— Все будет хорошо, смотри я вот даже не напрягаюсь. Возможно, что тебе следует сменить подход к подготовке, раз привычный способ не работает.

Слова Гётце сделали только хуже. Перед второй парой было еще 10 минут, так что Марко отправился умыться. Он посмотрел в зеркало. Под опухшими глазами красовались синяки, а от улыбки, которая была год назад, не осталось и следа. Из-под рукава водолазки выглядывали свежие порезы, которые были напоминанием недавнего срыва.

— До чего же ты докатился, Ройс. Только посмотри на себя, не удивительно, что у тебя никого нет, — шепотом произнес Марко. — Ты такими темпами окажешься совсем один.

Дверь в туалет отворилась. Это был какой-то левый студент. Марко выдохнул, ему не сильно-то хотелось, чтобы кто-то из однокурсников видел его таким. Ройс ещё раз умылся и покинул туалет.

Началась пара, Марко пытался сосредоточиться на лекции, но собственные мысли мешали воспринимать ему информацию. Марио Гётце, который сидел рядом, несколько раз тыкал Марко в бок, когда тот откровенно залипал в одну точку. Ройс на несколько минут приходил в себя, а после снова погружался в мысли.

Пара наконец-то закончилась, однако Ройсу предстоял ещё семинар. Семинары он ненавидел всем сердцем, потому что на них нужно было говорить, много говорить. Марко всегда боялся сказать что-то лишнее, чтобы не показаться глупым в глазах своих одноклассников, а в последствии и одногруппников.

Ройс мог бы пропустить один семинар, но был конец семестра, а у Марко ещё оставалась надежда, что он получит автомат. Стоит заметить, что этот семинар прошел для Ройса успешно, ему удалось заработать драгоценные баллы.

По пути домой Марко Ройс заглянул в магазин, где купил парочку бутылок вина. Марко не был сторонником употребления алкоголя во время учебной недели, но сейчас он принял для себя, что вино ему необходимо, словно оно спасательный круг, без которого Марко утонет в своих мыслях.

Квартира встретила его холодным молчанием. Марио советовал Марко завести какое-нибудь домашнее животное, чтобы Ройс заботился о нем и отдавал свою нерастраченную любовь. Но Марко едва мог позаботился о себе, что уж говорить о ком-то другом. Да и животное не в силах заменить человека.

По телевизору шел матч Боруссии Дортмунд. Марко был безумным фанатом футбола, даже играл за команду университета, но он часто получал травмы. Однако бросать играть он не собирался.

К тридцатой минуте Боруссия уступала сопернику два мяча, от чего Марко благодарил всех богов за то, что он решил сегодня выпить, потому что на трезвую голову смотреть это было бы слишком нервно. А у Марко и так достаточно в жизни стресса.

Параллельно просмотру матча Ройс листал свою ленту в твиттере. Все было хорошо до тех пор, пока он не увидел твит своего лучшего друга. Бывшего лучшего друга. Пальцы Марко сами начали печать ему сообщение.

Кому: Роберту Левандовски  
Я так устал, Роберт. Я устал пытаться быть лучшим. Я устал быть сильным. Я чувствую, что я тону. Спаси меня, я устал бороться.

Роберт Левандовски был лучшим другом Марко ещё со школы, они даже поступили в один университет. Роберт был тем, кто понимал Ройса с полуслова. Но в какой-то момент они отдалились. Марко даже знал в какой именно. Это случилось тогда, когда Роберт решил перевестись в университет Мюнхена. Это стало начальной точкой падения Марко. Потому что Ройс был влюблен в Роберта, но осознание к нему пришло только через пару месяцев после отъезда Левандовски.

Марко провалился в сон. Проснулся он от запаха еды. Ройс взглянул на часы было около двух, он проспал свои пары. Встать было трудно, так как он спал на диване, из-за чего все его тело сейчас болело

— Матс, как ты попал в квартиру и почему не разбудил меня? — Ройс отправился на кухню. Он ожидал, что это пришел Хуммельс, потому что друг видел его вчерашнее состояние, а, возможно, он написал ему что-то ночью.

Марко остановился в дверном проеме. На кухне был не Матс, а тот, кого он меньше всего ожидал увидеть. Роберт Левандовски готовил на его кухне.

— Привет, — улыбнулся поляк. — Ты до сих пор любишь блинчики?

— Да, да — неуверенно произнес Марко, продолжая стоять в дверном проеме, боясь, что Роберт исчезнет. — Что ты тут делаешь?

— Готовлю завтрак. Иди сюда, я не испарюсь.

Ройс направился к Левандовски. Когда Марко оказался в объятьях Роберта, он не выдержал и заплакал.

— Ох, Meine Liebe, не плачь, — Роберт вытер слезы с щеки Марко. — Все хорошо, я рядом.

— Зачем ты приехал, Роберт? — шептал куда-то в шею Марко.

— Я приехал спасти тебя, Meine Liebe, — Роберт попытался отстраниться, но Марко не давал ему это сделать. — Если мы сейчас не разойдемся, то спасать нас уже будут пожарные.

Левандовски выключил плиту и выкинул сгоревшие блины. Поздний завтрак прошел в тишине. Ни один не решался сказать и слова.

— Пойдем в гостиную, Meine Liebe, — вытянул Марко из мыслей Роберт. — Ты до сих пор коллекционируешь тарелки? Я привез тебе парочку. Марко, не молчи, скажи мне что-нибудь.

— Я любил тебя, Роберт, и люблю до сих пор, — Марко снова заплакал. — Я понял слишком поздно, а потом боялся сказать тебе. Прошу не вини себя, в случившемся виноват только я, я не должен был влюбляться в тебя, Роберт… Каждый раз твое meine Liebe разбивает мне сердце…

Роберт присел на коленки, так как Марко говорил с опущенной головой.

— Марко, я не знал, — оправдывался Левандовски. — Почему ты боялся мне сказать?

— А что это изменило бы, вряд ли ты бы остался, скажи я всю правду.

— Может быть и остался, — прошептан Роберт. В дверь позвонили. — Я пойду открою.

На пороге стояли Марио и Матс, Левандовски понял, что время уходить, о Марко есть кому позаботиться. Он обменялся с ними приветствиями и попросил, чтобы они передали Марко, что он сожалеет.

— Марко, ты как? — Спросил Хуммельс, пройдя внутрь квартиры.

— А где Роберт?

— Он ушел, просил передать, что ему жаль. Что он вообще тут делал?

— Ничего, — вздохнул Марко.

После разговора с Робертом Ройсу стало немного легче. Он снова улыбался.

— Марко, он тоже любит тебя, — неожиданно произнес Матс.

— Что? Этого просто не может быть, — Марко путался в словах. — Он не может любить меня, я же Марко, просто Марко.

— Он приехал к тебе после одного сообщения, Марко, подумай об этом.

— Вот черт! — Ройса озарило. — Мне нужно найти Роберта! У меня нет его нового номера. Черт, черт, черт!

Марко выбежал из квартиры, не сказав своим друзьям, куда он направляется. А Ройс следовал своему сердцу, которое ему говорило, что он должен быть у Сигнал Идуна Парк.  
Там он и нашел Роберта.

— Помнишь, наше первое с тобой Der Klassiker? — проговорил Левандовски, когда к нему подсел Ройс. — Ты тогда на какого-то амбала пролил своё пиво.

— Вот тебе сейчас тебе смешно, а мне тогда стало страшно, — поддержал тему Марко. — Хорошо, что он был слишком окрылен победой.

— Я уезжаю завтра, — буднично сказал Роберт. — И я люблю тебя, Марко.

— Я знаю, — прошептал Марко и притянул Роберта для поцелуя. Они целовались до тех пор, пока им не стало хватать воздуха.

— Ты же считаешь, что отношения на расстоянии дерьмо. Я не могу бросить университет, Марко.

— Но я могу, я давно понял, что это не мое. Знаешь, сменить обстановку будет хорошей идей.

— Ты…

— Я еду с тобой, Роберт. Я хочу бороться за свое счастье. Я хочу рискнуть, сколько можно откладывать что-то.

— Ты не будешь больше сражаться один, теперь у тебя есть я.


End file.
